


What do you mean, you’re cooking Christmas lunch

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [24]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, basically how they're spending Christmas Day with their family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Thank mate.” - smiled Aaron as he watched Seb going upstairs with his siblings, to help getting them ready.“God he's grown up.” - sighed Chas looking after him.“Yeah, I know.” - said Robert.“Good thing the others are still little” - said Aaron.“Well, the twins are 8 already.” - pointed out Chas.“Yeah but the boss of the house is still only 3.” - chuckled Robert.“You won't be laughing when your daughters will go on their first dates.” - said Chas. Robert and Aaron stopped laughing and just looked at each other with worry.“Don't... don't even joke with that.” - said Robert with a serious expression.Or...It's Christmas Day somewhere in the future and robron spend it with their kids and family.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Kudos: 40





	What do you mean, you’re cooking Christmas lunch

“What do you mean, you’re cooking Christmas lunch?” \- asked Aaron yawning as he turned around to face Robert. His husband was just about to get out of bed.... at not even 6am in the bloody morning, and Aaron needed explanation. When Robert told him that they're gonna host Christmas dinner, therefore, he needed to start cooking, Aaron felt more than confused.

“Aaron, we've decided weeks ago.” - said Robert still trying to get up, only Aaron always interrupted him by pulling him back to bed.

“No, we haven't.”

“Yes, we have.” - he laughed. - “More than once actually.”

“Where was I during these meetings then?” 

“Obviously playing with the kids.” - smiled Robert as he gave him a peck on the lips. - “Come on let me go, I need to start prepping everything.” 

“It's early! Stay. The kids are not even up yet.”

“But they will be in like 10 minutes. You know what they're like. It's gonna be a madhouse soon enough.”

“Just... come back.” - said Aaron as he managed to pull Robert back so he landed on top of him. - “You don't have to overcompensate.”

“I'm not.”

“I know you, Robert.” 

“I just... I want the best Christmas for the kids... and you.” - he said. He didn't tell him how he wants to make up for all the Christmases he spent inside. How sometimes he's still thinking about it. But he didn't have to say it, Aaron knew. 

“Robert, it's been years since you're out. We said we won't look back, right?” - he said stroking his cheek.

“Yeah.” - he whispered before he kissed him gently. The moment didn't last long, because suddenly their door busted open, so Robert only had 2 seconds to move away from Aaron before their daughter crashed on the bed, right in the middle.

“IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!” - she shouted.

“Sshh Abi, you're gonna wake up the whole house!” - laughed Aaron as they made room for her to get comfy. After she settled between them, he put the duvet over her, tucking her in.

“I wanna see if Santa was here!” - she said. God, she was only 3 years old but she was a lot to deal with. 

“How about, we're chilling here, for let's say... 10 more minutes, Daddy can go downstairs and check if Santa has left you any presents. Hmm?” - said Aaron. - “And maybe he can also bring me coffee.” - he added looking at Robert. 

“Yeah, I want coffee too.” - said Abi smiling. She always wanted what his Dad did, she was actually adorable. 

“How about a hot chocolate for you?” - asked Robert as he stood on his feet.

“You're not drinking hot chocolate.” - she told Aaron.

“No, but that's better than coffee.”

“Then why aren't you drinking that?”

“It's our Christmas tradition.” - said Robert, saving Aaron for another 20-minute long chat about everything and nothing. She was at that age when all she did was ask. It was tiring sometimes. - “So, can I get that hot chocolate for you?”

“With marshmallows?” - asked Abi as she thought about the offer.

“Of course.” - nodded Robert.

“Okay.” - she shrugged, which made both of them smile before Robert went downstairs.

* * *

“Knock-knock, can I come in?” - heard Aaron from outside their room. It was Seb. He arrived last night, just in time for their traditional cookie baking. He was 20 but he still loved it. The kids missed him, now that he moved away, but at least he could always get them to listen to him, even if it was a hard task for Aaron and Robert.

“Yeah, sure come inside.” - said Aaron sitting up in bed. 

“I brought company.” - smiled Seb as he let the twins inside. 

“Happy Christmas Daddy!” - said Annie as she got on the bed with her brother.

“Happy Christmas.” - smiled Aaron as he ruffled up Jacob's hair.

“Where's Dad?”- asked Seb. - “I tried to hold them back but... Abi got away before I could get her.” - he said. He knew that with 3 kids his parents had barely any alone time, so he tried to help whenever he was home.

“It's alright. He's downstairs, getting some hot chocolate for this one.... and coffee. You should go and tell him to make more. You guys want hot chocolate right?” - he asked the twins.

“YESS!!!” - they said at the same time. - “I want mine from white chocolate!” - said Annie.

“I want it with a cookie, can I have a cookie Daddy?” - asked Jacob.

“When will we go and see if Santa left us presents?” - asked Abi clearly impatient. 

“Alright, I go help Dad, you... hold the fort.” - laughed Seb as he rushed out. 

* * *

5 minutes later they were all downstairs. The kids were currently opening their presents, but not before their Dads exchanged their usual Christmas jumpers. It was common knowledge by now. Every year... they bought one for each other. They had a whole collection. It was still as ridiculous as ever.

“Liv's coming?” - asked Seb as he and his Dads were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, and watching the kids laughing and playing around in the living room.

“Yeah, she's got delayed a bit but she'll be here in the afternoon. You know her mum.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah, Sandra can be a bit...”

“Too much?”

“Yeah.” - they laughed.

“Daddy, Daddy look!” - said Abi as she ran up to Robert. - “Santa got me a doll! It's exactly what I wanted!” - she said hugging it tightly. Aaron just watched the scene it was the most heartwarming feeling he's ever had. To know that their kids have a great time. Especially at Christmas.

“Yeah, that's lovely.” - smiled Robert as he picked her up to sit her on his lap. - “Santa must think you've been a good girl.”

“We make sure to let him know all the mischief you've done next year.” - said Seb and Abi gasped.

“No!!! Shh!” - she said placing her finger in front of her mouth. As if Santa would hear her brother.

“Seb, stop winding her up.” - said Aaron with a soppy smile on his face, before a knock interrupted them.

“I go, you stay.” - said Seb already standing up. - “Nana!” - they heard him, then saw Chas walking up to them.

“Nana look what I got!” - said Jacob showing her the lego set he got.

“Look, I got this!” - said Annie. They didn't even let her say a word.

“Kids, why don't you let Nana Chas take her coat off first.” - called out Robert with Abi still on his lap.

“Thanks luv.” - smiled Chas. - “How are you? Usual madhouse I guess.” - she said looking around the place. - ”I just came to ask if you need help with the dinner.” - she said to Robert.

“Actually... yeah, if you don't mind.” - he told her, as he put Abi down to stand up.

“Daddy! Play with me!” - said Abi turning to Robert again.

“Later, I promise, okay? Daddy has to make sure you guys have something to eat for dinner, alright?”

“Can you make sure about that later and play with me first?” - she asked. God, it was hard to say no to her.

“Oi, Abi.” - said Aaron. - “How about we go and dress up. You too.” - he said to the twins – “Then we go for a nice walk, then visit Uncle Cain and Sam.” - he said. He wanted to buy some time for Robert because with the kids there, he won't be able to get anything done.

“And we can have cake?” - asked Annie.

“What? What cake?” - said Aaron confused.

“Nana said they made cake.” - she said pointing at Chas. Aaron looked at his mother with a right face on. Sugar was the last thing they needed.

“Sorry luv, they heard when I discussed it with Paddy and Marlon the other day.”

“We want cake!” - said Abi, and Aaron knew he has to give in.

“How about I come with you?”- offered Seb.

“Really?”

“Yeah, so Nana and Dad can start on dinner.”

“Thank mate.” - smiled Aaron as he watched Seb going upstairs with his siblings, to help getting them ready.

“God he's grown up.” - sighed Chas looking after him.

“Yeah, I know.” - said Robert.

“Good thing the others are still little” - said Aaron.

“Well, the twins are 8 already.” - pointed out Chas.

“Yeah but the boss of the house is still only 3.” - chuckled Robert.

“You won't be laughing when your daughters will go on their first dates.” - said Chas. Robert and Aaron stopped laughing and just looked at each other with worry.

“Don't... don't even joke with that.” - said Robert with a serious expression.

“Alright, let's get started then. Oh, I called Belle, she's gonna come later. With Lydia.”

“So basically you invited the whole lot.” - told her Aaron.

“Well, they're gonna be here anyway for dinner.”

“Okay, just, let's start it, otherwise there won't be any kind of dinner.” - said Robert.

“Are you sure you wanna start cooking in your Pjs?” - laughed Chas. That's when Robert realized they haven't even dressed up yet.

“Good point.” - agreed Robert as he rushed up the stairs. - “Aaron!” - he called out.

“Maybe it's best if you dress up as well luv.” - whispered Chas. Aaron didn't say a word, just followed his husband. Today was crazy already and it hasn't even started. He thought about how exhausted they will be by the end of it, and he wouldn't change it for the world. As he managed to give Robert a proper Christmas snog without interruptions, he thought that Christmas really was the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas fic I guess, so Happy Christmas guys, and hey I finally gave a name to their little girl! I hope you like this little something. Have a great holiday. 
> 
> if you have a prompt in mind: 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
